


Mikan Gets A Haircut

by Stressedtoimpress



Series: Danganronpa [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Haircuts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy tears, minor hurt/comfort, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: Akane notices Mikan is due for a haircut, and she gets one with the help of Mahiru, Sonia, and Chiaki (and Ibuki's there too).
Relationships: And all the rest of the girls with each other but this is about Mikan, Koizumi Mahiru & Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki & Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki & Tsumiki Mikan, Owari Akane/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind & Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Danganronpa [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Mikan Gets A Haircut

Mikan was hanging out in Akane’s dorm on a peaceful saturday afternoon. Akane was sitting on the end of her bed, and Mikan was sitting on the floor, leaning against his girlfriend’s knees while Akane carded her fingers through her hair. They were just talking about school when Akane’s fingers travelled down to the ends of Mikan’s hair to find ratty, uneven ends.

It was the first time Akane had properly noticed Mikan’s hair. Sure, she saw it every day, but she’d never taken the time to register how bad it looked. Where she came from, people had dirty, falling-out hair and no one questioned it, so Mikan’s hair hadn’t looked too out of place to her.

She wished she had noticed it sooner, though. She really loved Mikan, and wanted to make sure she was okay.

“Hey, Mikan?”

Mikan’s head tilted up. “Y-Yes?”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what happened to your hair? Was it those bullies at your old school?” She could hear a hint of defensiveness in her own voice, and worried she might be frightening Mikan, but she couldn’t help it. Anytime Mikan brought up the kids at her old school, Akane wanted to march over there and punch them.

Luckily, Mikan didn’t seem scared. Instead, she seemed sad as she nodded gently. “Yeah. They liked to cut my hair sometimes,” she admitted quietly.

Akane sighed. “I’m sorry,” she said tenderly. “You didn’t deserve that, you know?”

Mikan was silent for a moment before she whispered “I know…”

Akane reached forward, her fingers brushing over Mikan’s forehead to inspect her bangs. Just like her ends, they were choppy and uneven. But they were also climbing down to the tops of her eyes. That made sense, she’d been attending Hope’s Peak for a while now, so her hair actually had time to grow out now that people weren’t crudely chopping it off for some kind of sick fun.

“You know, now that I think about it, it looks like you’re about due for a haircut,” Akane said as she brushes the hair out of Mikan’s eyes.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Mikan agrees.

“Do you think anyone in class knows how to cut hair?”

Mikan makes a humming noise for a moment before suggesting “Maybe Mahiru? She’s really good at taking care of people, so…”

“Oh yeah! You’re right! Good pick!” Akane noticed Mikan’s face flush at the compliment. “Here, let me text her!”

Mikan moved out of the way so Akane could stand up and walk over to her nightstand to grab her phone. Akane did so, and opened her messages to send one to their class mom.

**Hey Mahiru!! :D Do you**

**know how to cut hair?**

**I do actually, why do you ask?**

**Mikan is hanging out in my room**

**and I noticed that her bangs are**

**getting pretty long and her hair**

**is also pretty messed up bcuz**

**of bullies at her old school :( So**

**I thought u might be able to help!!**

**Ah, that makes sense. Poor**

**thing. I’ve had a lot of experience**

**cutting my dad’s hair, so I should**

**be able to help! When should I**

**come over?**

**Now works!!! Are you free?**

**Yeah! I don’t have anything going**

**on today. I’ll be over in a jiff. Should**

**I ask the other girls and see if they**

**have experience? Maybe they could**

**help too, or supervise maybe?**

**Yea!!! It can be a haircut party :0**

**See you soon! I can’t wait!**

Akane turned off her phone with a smile and told Mikan the news. Mikan said she was excited, although Akane could tell she was nervous. She did her best to reassure her girlfriend while they waited for Mahiru to arrive, and soon a knock on the door was heard.

Akane walked over to the door and opened it eagerly to see Mahiru standing there with three other girls in tow.

With her she had brought Sonia (“Well, I’ve never actually cut anyone’s hair before, but I’ve always wanted to! I’ve watched a lot of YouTube videos on it! I can’t believe I’m actually going to be able to, Japan truly is amazing!”), and Chiaki (“Yeah, I think I could help with that. I’ve cut my own bangs before. That way money I would have spent on an overpriced haircut can go to more video games”).

Ibuki came too. She didn’t actually know how to cut hair, if her own choppy bangs weren’t a testimony of that already, but she wanted to watch.

Mahiru had brought with her a bag that contained basic hairdressing stuff like a spray bottle, a comb, scissors, and so on.

She had Mikan sit on the end of the bed and clambered onto the bed behind her, immediately beginning to spray her hair down.

“Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to help,” Mahiru said as she started combing through the purple locks, “but why did you ask me? Why didn’t you just go get it professionally done?”

“Oh, w-well, I was going to do that, but then Akane suggested we ask people in our class and I thought that sounded like a fun idea,” Mikan looked down sheepishly, her face going a bit red.

“Chin up,” Mahiru said thoughtlessly and Mikan’s head snapped up.

“Ah, yeah, now that you mention it she probably should have just gone to the hairdresser or something,” Akane laughed. “That’s my bad, I guess I’m just not used to being able to afford stuff like that, so my first thought was to find someone to do it for her. That’s what I’ve always done.”

“You don’t need to apologize!” Mikan said quickly. “I think this is fun…”

“Yeah!” Sonia piped up. “This is fun! If you just had it done by a professional I wouldn’t get to help!”

“Ibuki is glad too! I’m always happy to help Mikan!” Ibuki added.

“But you’re not even here to help,” Mahiru commented as she continued combing through Mikan’s hair, clearly struggling a bit to straighten out the unkempt ends.

“Moral support is help!” Ibuki shot back with a smile.

Mahiru laughed. “Okay Ibuki.”

The room was quiet for a moment as Mahiru tenderly combed all the knots out of Mikan’s hair. After a little while, she took a step back with a content sigh and called Sonia over.

“Hey Sonia, you wanna help me get down to business?”

Sonia’s face lit up. “Of course!” She dashed over to the bed and hopped up onto it, sitting next to Mahiru behind their client.

“Alright, how much should we cut off?” Mahiru asked as Sonia got ready with the scissors.

“Um...just enough so it’s even. Can you do that?” Mikan answered cautiously.

“Of course,” Mahiru replied as she started lining up the comb right above Mikan’s ends. She was about to start showing Sonia what to do when Mikan spoke up.

“W-Wait! I’m scared…” Mikan said with a shaking voice.

“Why are you scared?” Mahiru said as Sonia’s face fell.

“Well, I, um…” Mikan seemed to be having a bit of trouble spitting it out when they all heard Chiaki speak up for the first time since arriving.

“Is this your first time getting a real haircut?” Chiaki cocked her head to the side.

“Yeah…” Mikan quietly confirmed.

“That makes sense. But you don’t need to worry, Mahiru and Sonia are your friends, right?”

Mikan was silent for a moment before she spoke up with another ‘yeah.’

“That means you can trust them, right?”

Another ‘yeah.’

“Then you don’t need to worry. They’re not going to mess up your hair or anything like those bullies. They’re trying to fix what they did. You’re in good hands.” Chiaki broke her flat affect and gave Mikan a genuine smile.

“O-Okay. I believe you. But I’m still kind of scared.”

Akane reached over and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “Hey. I’ll be right here holding you hand the whole way through okay?”

Mikan took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m ready, then.”

Sonia’s face lit up again, and her and Mahiru got started. From then on the room was mostly quiet except for Mahiru instructing Sonia. Sonia was surprisingly good at cutting hair, and didn’t actually need much of Mahiru’s help. Then again, it’s not actually that surprising considering being a princess requires being good at a lot of things.

Eventually, after a lot of chatter and purple hair falling on the bed, the two of them declared they were done. Mikan’s hair was now a good half a foot shorter, but the ends were clean and even.

Ibuki and Chaki got up from where they were sitting to walk over to the bed, and they seemed to approve.

“Wow Mikan! Your hair looks really good now!” Ibuki said excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s really pretty,” Chiaki commented as well.

“Really?” Mikan said in slight disbelief. “Can I see?”

“Mahiru! You should take a picture!” Ibuki gestured at the camera hanging from Mahiru’s neck.

“Oh, good idea, but don’t you think we should use a phone camera instead? It’ll be a lot easier to see.” Mahiru replied.

“Ok! Ibuki will take a picture instead then!” Ibuki grabbed her phone eagerly. Mikan stood up and Ibuki quickly snapped a picture before jumping off the bed and running up to Mikan, almost shoving her phone in Mikan’s face.

“Look!”

Mikan pushed the phone away a bit so she could actually see it, and when she did, a giant smile broke across her face.

She looked over at Mahiru, and then again at Sonia. “You guys did this?” She said in awe.

“It was mostly Sonia honestly,” Mahiru laughed. “I just supervised.”  
“Nonsense! I would have messed up if it weren’t for you.” Sonia insisted.

Then Akane took a turn looking at the picture, as she hadn’t let go of Mikan’s hand so she could check it for herself.

“Wow! You guys did great!” Akane said as she looked at Mahiru and Sonia herself. “It looks so good!”

“Well, thank you.” Mahiru looked over at Chiaki. “Hey Chiaki, you wanna do her bangs?”

Chiaki nodded and took the scissors and comb from Sonia.

“I promise I’ll do my best to make you look great,” Chiaki smiled.

Everyone watched as Chiaki carefully worked, trying their best not to disturb her. Ibuki had a fun time trying to catch the hair as it fell from Mikan’s head, and Sonia ended up cleaning up any hair that she missed or was leftover from before.

Eventually, Chiaki set down the scissors and comb, straightened Mikan’s hair out, and took a step back, announcing that she had finished.

They all stared for a moment, and Mikan eyed them nervously.

“Um...does it...does it look bad?” Mikan said, clearly on the verge of tears.

It was Ibuki that spoke up first.

“Mikan, you’re beautiful!” She cried, running up to the girl in question. She started fiddling with Mikan’s newly even bangs, brushing them in different directions. “Wow! No matter how you mess with them, they still look good!”

“Yeah, they look super cute!” Akane said. And she was right, Chiaki had cut them a little above her eyebrows into a clean, straight line, and they were adorable.

“Good job Chiaki!” Sonia turned towards Chiaki in delight. “They really look amazing!”

“Yeah, they really do look great!” Mahiru agreed.

“Uh...not to interrupt you guys or anything but...can I see?” Mikan piped up in the midst of all of their praise.

“Oh, right!” Mahiru replied. “Ibuki, get your phone again.”

Ibuki did so happily, but instead of taking a picture she turned the camera on to front facing mode and placed it in Mikan’s hands.

And when Mikan saw the screen, she started crying.

“Woah, woah, Mikan, are you okay? Akane tightened her grip on Mikan’s hand. “Do you not like it?”

Mikan hiccuped. “N-No I...I like it. I like it a lot,” she said through tears. “I love it.”

“Then why are you crying?” Sonia asked gently.

“I just...I can’t believe you would all do something this nice for me,” Mikan wiped her tears away with her free hand. “It looks so nice...and you all just did this...without asking me for anything in return…”

“Hey, of course we don’t expect anything in return!” Mahiru said firmly yet reassuringly, placing a hand on Mikan’s shoulder. “We’re your friends, you don’t have to pay us for stuff like this.”

“Yeah, we chose to be here!” Ibuki added. “It’s because we like you, you know!”

Sonia spoke next. “We all enjoy your presence in class, Mikan, you make it an absolute delight! Think of this as repaying you for helping us all the time!”

“Yeah,” Chiaki finally chimed in. “Whenever we get sick or hurt, you always take care of us. The least we could do is take care of you in return.”

Akane threw her arms around her girlfriend and gave her a passionate kiss on the cheek. “We got your back!”

Mikan smiled through her tears. “Thanks guys…”

Then, Ibuki threw herself onto Mikan and yelled “GROUP HUG!”

“Group hug!” Sonia echoed, joining the hug immediately after Ibuki.

Mahiru laughed. “Aw what the heck, group hug,” she echoed as well, being the next to join.

Finally, Chiaki was the last one left, and she stared at her friends for a moment before silently joining the hug as well.

They enjoyed the moment for a while before separating, and when they did, Mahiru spoke up again.

“You know what Ibuki? I think I’ll take you up on your suggestion from earlier.” She grabbed the camera hanging from around her neck and took a few steps back. “Everyone say cheese!”

And so they did. And now Mikan has a picture of all of them smiling and posing to celebrate her new haircut framed in her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally posted the unfinished draft of this haha
> 
> Anyways if you couldn't tell I was trying to imply Mikan had gotten a lot better. She's not entirely better, because recovery takes time, but she's getting there, and she has a great support system to help her.
> 
> https://imgur.com/gallery/HcuUPN0 Here’s a sprite edit I did to go along with the story


End file.
